Software applications, such as Voice-Over-IP (VoIP) call control as performed by a VoIP Media Gateway Controller (MGC), have been realized using an approach in which a high-level language is used to describe the data processing and message exchange behavior of the VoIP MGC. In a VoIP MGC, an execution engine accepts a high-level graph language file that is used by the execution engine to create internal data structures which realize the behaviors described in the input language file. The combination of the execution engine and the high-level graph language file (which describes the VoIP MGC behavior) results in a system that exhibits the desired VoIP MGC processing characteristics.
In many such software applications, the software application must be fully defined and implemented before the software application is deployed to the field. For example, each of the functions to be performed by the software application must be fully defined and implemented before deploying the software application to the field. Disadvantageously, this requirement often results in delayed deployment of software applications because additional time is required to define and implement the numerous functions of the software application, thereby resulting in delayed availability of functions and services for use by customers.